Love on Top
by fantazise
Summary: Hanna show's Emily how fun dance parties can really be. They may get just a little carried away. (two part one-shot)
1. Part I

Ever since Emily moved out of the Hanna's house, they've basically been having friendship withdrawals, resulting in Emily coming over to Hanna's house or the opposite nearly everyday for three weeks, now. They'd get home, eat, do whatever work they had, and just spend time together like they used to. Talking, laughing, or just sitting in comfortable silence. They grew closer than ever.

But doing the same thing every day can get pretty routine, so after dragging out a boring friday filled with angry chemistry teachers and the impending doom that A will come out of no where and pants her, Hanna has a lightbulb idea. She wants to dance. Not going out, or anything, unless Emily wanted to, but just them in her bedroom. It's always silent when they're alone like that. So when Emily is perched silently on Hanna's bed, reading her tattered, over-annotated copy of Great Expectations, Hanna asks, "Can I turn on some music?"

"Sure," Emily nonchalantly answers without tearing her eyes from the pages of the book. Her dark hair made a curtain around her face, shielding her from view

"Any preference?"

"Nope," she still hasn't looked up. Hanna began to grow annoyed

"Em, don't you have a favorite song or something?" Saying her name caused Emily to turn her head a little and meet Hanna's irritated eyes, who softened at the sight of Emily's smile. Her eyes were so beautiful, and they never failed to take Hanna's breath away.

"Well," she started, "Not really. I don't listen to music all that often. It's distracting. I don't like it."

In, basically, what was horror, Hanna did a double take. The blonde couldn't possibly fathom how anyone couldn't like music. She knows that Emily likes to be focused and in control, it's just part of who she is, but not liking music at _all_?

"Wait, then, like, what do you listen to in the car?" Hanna asked, genuinely confused. Emily's brows furrowed.

"Nothing, really," the brunette answered, her eyes going back to the book. "I like the silence. It lets me think, and concentrate. That's why I always turn the music down when I'm driving your car, or when we do homework. I thought you knew." Emily put on her innocent-puppy-dog face that made Hanna want to punch her and kiss her at the same time.

"I _didn't _know. Who the hell doesn't like music?!" Hanna exclaimed. Emily raised a sheepish hand. "That's only because you've been listening to the wrong kind," Hanna retorted, walking over to the stereo in her room. "And now, I'm going to show you the _right _kind." She popped in the Beyonce CD sauntered over to Emily, extending her hand.

"But _haaaan, _I'm trying to read." She protested, sounded more like a four-year-old than the seventeen year old Hanna knew and loved. Her adorable expression made Hanna want to melt.

"I don't care. Now shut up and dance with me."

A cool dark hand met a warm pale one and the girls dived into jumps and twirls, Hanna singing all the lyrics to 'Love on Top' at full volume and Emily pretending not to know them.

* * *

><p>Five songs, two water bottles, and a bag of Doritos later, Hanna and Emily collapsed onto the bed, tired and out of breath. Emily's heart was beating so hard, Hanna could hear it from what seemed like miles away. She moved closer to the taller girl's warm body and turned on her side. Emily turned too, and they faced each other. 'Superpower' was still playing at low volume.<p>

"It's fun, Han, you were right," Emily nearly whispered, causing Hanna to smile.

"Of course it's fun. It's Beyonce." Hanna laughed. Emily rose from the bed and began to dance alone, something she probably wouldn't have done with anyone who wasn't Hanna. She was even content when Hanna stayed on the bed, silently watching the tall brunette gracefully move around the bedroom in her white sundress. Hanna thought she looked like art.

"Who would've thought that I could get Emily Fields dancing," Hanna joked, raising an eyebrow. Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. She leaned over Hanna, a hand at each side of Hanna's head, her smooth hair surrounding them on both sides. She smirked a little and mimicked the blonde's words from before.

"Shut up Hanna, and come danced with me."

* * *

><p>And they did. That night, they seemed to have danced for hours. Emily pulled Hanna in closer, so closer that their hips were constantly brushing against each other. Hanna let out an involuntary sigh, and emily entangled their hands as they continued to move to the thumping bass. Hanna caught the taller girl looking her up and down and wrapped her arms around her neck. They moved perfectly in sync–when Emily went left, Hanna went right. When Hanna went up, Emily went down. Grinding and laughing, Hanna buried her chin in Emily's neck.<p>

Before she could process what she was doing, her lips left a small kiss on the skin over there. She licked her lips, Emily tasted like sweat and vanilla soap. She prayed that the beautiful brunette didn't feel anything.

Truthfully, Hanna had felt something for Emily for quite some time. When Emily came out, it was a bit of a wake up call for her, too. She isn't as strong as Emily is, though, but ever since Caleb left for Rosewood, her feelings for her best friend have only been getting stronger.

Emily stopped dancing. She lifted a hand from Hanna's waist and put it to her chin, lifting the blonde's head so that brown eyes could meet a fearful blue.

Hanna whispered a limp, "I'm sorry," but Emily shook her head. A smile grew on the brunettes face, and a weight in Hanna's stomach was lifted. After what seemed like hours, Emily simply said: "Don't be." And at once, both girls leaned in and their lips crashed in a collision of energy and lust and dance music. Involuntarily, their bodies began to move again. Hanna was drunk on Emily's vanilla perfume. Almost as if Emily could read her mind, Hanna felt her smile into the kiss.

And they went on kissing, dancing, singing, laughing, Hanna sang every song, and Emily pretended she didn't love it.


	2. this is not a real chapter lol

A/N: I have to be totally honest with you guys- I suck. For real. I wrote the first part during finals, and I just couldn't find the inspiration to write the second part. Also, I have no clue how to make totally straight Hanna Marin giving Em a strip tease make sense and not be totally weird. I've started the chapter, and I'll add it to this page in the next weak or so. Please bear with me. Love you all.


End file.
